


Happy Day

by scheherazade



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade
Summary: "He's the one who insisted on wearing white."





	Happy Day

"You guys all set in there?"

"Has anyone seen my lapel pin?"

"Did someone move my guitar case?"

"Abe-san said he had it. Check his bag."

"Even his man purse can't be big enough to fit a whole guitar."

"I was talking about your lapel pin." Naoya filches Abe's bag from the pile of luggage near the door. "Here. It's this one, right?"

Kime peers at bejeweled pin in Naoya's hand. "No, that's Eiji's. Mine is the rose crystal. I swear I just saw it earlier—"

"Here," says Takashi, returning from the en suite. "Found it in your make up bag."

Kime exclaims over the piece of jewelry like it's a wayward child. "What was it doing there? Oh, it's gotten all damp from the steam..."

"Seriously." Takashi stands in the middle of the hotel room and looks around. "It's a guitar case. It's big and noticeable and doesn't exactly have legs it can run away on."

"Check next door?" Naoya suggests.

"That's bad luck!"

Naoya and Takashi roll their eyes at the exact same time.

"You literally saw him this morning," Takashi points out, while Naoya adds, "It's not like he's the bride."

"He's the one who insisted on wearing white." Kime adjusts his lapel pin in the mirror. "If he asks, I never in a million years voiced anything but support for his life choices—but, honestly, who still gets married in a white suit?"

"Hey!" says a cheerful voice, and before Kime can utter a protest at people who need to learn to just _knock_ —Takigawa Eiji walks through the door. "Is somebody missing their only means of livelihood?"

Takashi rushes over to rescue the guitar from his clumsy hands. "Thank god!"

"No need," Takigawa says brightly. "Tuti's the one who found it."

"All right." Naoya pushes Takigawa toward the door. "You two finish primping and meet us downstairs before somebody starts asking why half the groomsmen are missing. Honestly, you'd think I was the best man here."

"Trade you."

"Too late."

And both those statements are nothing but true. The door closes on Takigawa's laughing voice, asking Naoya why he looks like he's about to sprout additional white hairs from the stress, just relax, man, it's only a wedding.

"You okay?"

Takashi looks up. He'd taken the guitar out of its case and started absently tuning it up, never mind that he won't need it for another few hours yet.

"Yeah," he says. Kime raises an eyebrow, perfectly coiffed and framed by his own reflection in the mirror. "You look good."

"Nice try." Kime sits down on the bed beside him. His expression goes all soft and serious. "You don't have to do this. There's got to be at least two dozen trained musicians on the guest list. Somebody else can play the first dance."

"He asked me," Takashi says, and no, he's not going to think about that part just now. "Anyway, I wrote the song."

"Not for this."

"No, but." It seems too pitiful, even for him, to add something like: _close enough_.

Kime says, "You really want to do this?"

"I could do it in my sleep. Easy."

Unconscious or comatose or decades from now when everything else is a faded-edge memory barely worthy of the name. Even then, Takashi won't forget the words he'd finally written down.

He's also not going to forget the look on Yuichi's face, the first time he heard it.

 _That's the love song of a generation_ , he'd said. _All generations. Damn, Takashi. You're a genius!_

A genius, or just a goddamn fool.

Takashi gets up before Kime can do anything like—hug him, or say _I'm sorry._ No point, is there? Down the street is a chapel decorated in lavender and white, and Takashi is going to personally take care of anyone who dares object to his best friend finally finding happiness with the woman of his dreams.

Even Kime can't fault him for wanting that.

"Come on," Takashi says. "He's expecting us."


End file.
